1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image pickup system and a method of operating the image pickup system, and more particularly, to an image pickup system and method of operating the system for use in a long duration exposure mode.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Image pickup systems can convert an optical signal into an electric signal, signal-process the electric signal, store data corresponding to the electric signal in a memory, and output the data stored in the memory to a display device by reading the data.
A digital camera is an example of an image pickup system, which may benefit from a reduction in size and weight. Further, since a digital camera is supplied with power via a battery, the length of time that the camera can be used can be extended when consumption power is decreased.
Thus, there is a need for an image pickup systems and methods of operating such that can reduce power consumption.